Lime Vs Videl
by Amy Hirosaki
Summary: Discontinued. What would happen if Lime went to OSH 3 months after Gohan? What if she wanted Gohan? The only compitation in the way is Videl. Who will win Gohan's heart? Will Gohan have an opinion in this?
1. Default Chapter

Lime Vs Videl  
  
By Miss Videl, SO NOT WRITTEN BY ME!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and I wish I did. Um... Now to the story! ^_^  
  
It was a quiet morning in the 439-mountain area. Gohan was outside training. He didn't want to be unprepared in case of emergency. It was about 7 years after the cell games. Gohan was attending OSH for about 3 months. He was about ready to leave then he grabbed his books and his capsule lunch and tranformed into his 'cool' outfit.  
  
He walked into his class sat down and didn't pay any notice to the extra chair. The bell rang and people rushed to their seats and stopped talking.  
  
"Class! Today we are honored to have another member to our student body join. She is from the 440 mountain area."  
  
Gohan knew where that was and tried to think of who lived there. Gohan became puzzled.  
  
"Meet Lime. Would you like to say anything Lime?"  
  
"No Sensei."  
  
"You can sit next to Mr. Son there."  
  
Gohan stood and raised his hand.  
  
Lime sat next to Gohan and said, "Your name is Gohan isn't it."  
  
"How did you know?!?" Gohan replied.  
  
"Days before the Cell Games I was picking apples when the branch I was on broke and I fell into the river. A boy my age named Gohan saved me." Said Lime. "But he had golden hair and turquoise eyes" she whispered to him.  
  
"I remember that." Gohan replied.  
  
Videl, Ireeza, and Sharpner looked at the two.  
  
'Gohan doesn't look like he could have saved her!!! He doesn't look strong enough now but that was 7 years ago when he saved her!!! How did he do it? He is still a nerd.' Thought Sharpner  
  
'Wow! Gohan did that!?! Of Cource! He is my cutie anyway! He must have been able to do that!' Thought Ireeza  
  
'Hmmm... this makes things interesting. I will find out your secret Gohan! You better keep you hands off him Lime! Wait why do I care?'  
  
'Gohan became cute over these 7 years! He will be mine!' Thought Lime evilly.  
  
'She knows that I'm the gold fighter! I better be careful!' Thought Gohan  
  
The teacher droned on and on about Language Arts and was currently talking about nouns, verbs, and adjectives and how they relate together. (A.N. Really! I'm writing this in LA class!) Gohan had already learned this when he was young so his head was starting to bob when Videl's watch communicator went off.  
  
"Yes Chief!"  
  
~*~ 'Videl it's a hostage situation! It seems that some of the Red Shark Gang's ally is trying to set the Red Shark Gang free! They will kill the Mayor when anyone tries to stop them! Also they are setting all the prisoners free while doing it! Videl! We need your help!' ~*~  
  
"On my way!" Videl cried!  
  
'Oh man! These guys are worse than the Red Shark Gang! There will be more men with firearms!' Thought Gohan "Can I go to the bathroom?" Gohan asked pleadingly.  
  
"Well if you come back! You have a bad habit of not returning!  
  
"Yes Sensei!" said Gohan  
  
Gohan changed into his 'Cool' outfit and flew forwards towards Videl's ki. It had know raised so either she was preparing to fight of fighting.  
  
"Need help Miss Videl?" Gohan asked in an obviously faked voice.  
  
"For once, I think I do! First we have to free the mayor then you take care of all the firearms while I get inside. After you get done with all the firearms, join me inside, and put all the prisoners in their cells. Then we have to find the Black Barracude Gang. Any questions?" said Videl.  
  
"No, but let's get this party started!"  
  
The plan went to action within seconds. After the mayor was saved Gohan knocked out all the gang members. Videl and Gohan ran into the prison and threw random people into cells.  
  
"That was easier than I thought!" said Videl  
  
"Well it's not over yet!" exclaimed the Red Shark Gang leader. "Well if it isn't that loser's daughter and Saya-trash."  
  
Gohan smirked. It would've made Vegetta cower and back away.  
  
"I got a surprice for you..." Before Gohan could finish his sentence, the Red Shark leader hit Gohan's helmet with such force that it broke. Gohan realizing that it broke turned Super. Gohan kicked the leader and said "Sorry, Game Over."  
  
"You're the Gold Fighter too!?! Videl exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah..."Gohan said.  
  
"I will figure out who you are Great Saya-Man."  
  
"Whatever..." said Gohan "See you Miss Videl"  
  
Gohan flew off to OSH and actually was just a little late. Okay, maybe a lot late, the teacher just frowned and said, "You wasted your last chance! No more bathroom privileges in my class!"  
  
~*~  
  
How do you like it? Please R&R!  
  
~ Miss Videl 


	2. Chapter 2

Lime Vs Videl  
  
By Miss Videl, SO NOT WRITTEN BY ME!  
  
All I can say now is I'm sorry that I haven't updated this lately... Really I am. Thanks Zeon who helped me by asking all the time when I was going to update this and was wondering if I was in a writers block or what. Thanks Zeon! Without you, I would've gotten rid of this.  
  
Chap 2  
  
Videl's POV  
  
Videl was running up the huge winding staircase that went to her room. She opened the French doors and ran into her room dropping her books on the floor and ran out to her patio.  
  
"What does Lime have that I don't!" she asked to no one  
  
'Videl get a hold on yourself! You don't even like guys! Even if you did why Gohan! And what's up with Lime? I know something is about her, but I can't figure out what!'  
  
Videl had her thoughts interrupted as her private phone line was ringing. She ran to her desk and picked up the phone after checking the caller id that said it was Erasa.  
  
"Hi Erasa"  
  
"Videl! Don't you think that Lime is so cool?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Isn't it cool that Gohan saved her life! That sounds so romantic! Too bad they were too young to understand true love. *sigh* I wish that my boyfriends were like that."  
  
"There is something about Lime that I don't like."  
  
"Oh Videl, she is a new kid! Remember Gohan? He was new once then he turned out to be alright! Think of it Videl. She lived in the mountains all her life then she hasto know how to act in front of people who lived there for their whole life. Gohan didn't know how to act."  
  
"Why are you talking about Gohan a lot lately?"  
  
"Well Videl, Gohan and Lime are SO alike it isn't funny! Anyway Videl, try to be nice to her sometime. It gets you friends ya know."  
  
"Well."  
  
"I can't be giving you friends all of the time! You have to learn to make them yourself! Anywaz Videl, I have to go! See you at school or something."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Videl hung up the phone and sat down on her couch and thought about what Erasa had said. She got up to her computer and searched everything she could find on Lime.  
  
Lime's POV  
  
Gohan and Lime just landed at her village. They started walking towards Lime's house when cheers arose.  
  
"What's this for?" Said Gohan  
  
"Think Gohan. After what we saw you could do, did you expect us to believe Hercule?" Said Lime  
  
"I guess not." Said Gohan  
  
"Why don't you visit my Grandfather? He would love to see you again!"  
  
"Sorry Lime, but my mother would get worried that I am the slightest bit late. See you at school tomorrow."  
  
"Lime, the world's hero goes to your school?" Said Villager #1 [1]  
  
"Yes, but that's not how he is known as. I also go to school with 'the world champ's' daughter." Said Lime  
  
"Lime, something tells me that we are going to need that boy again for the sake of the world." Said Villager # 2 [2]  
  
"What do you mean?" Said Lime  
  
"Remember when Cell attacked us?" Said Villager #2 while Lime nodded "I got the same feeling again. The world is in great danger once more."  
  
Ok, how did you like the long awaited chap 2? Once again, thanks Zion for encouraging and nagging me to update this. PLEASE! Don't vote anymore. I haven't bothered to keep track anymore. Ja ne! ^^ [1&2] Couldn't think of creative names. Sorry! ^^V 


	3. Chapter 3

Lime Vs Videl  
  
Created by Miss Videl, Continued by Amy  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer; Yup, same as Miss Videl. I don't own DBZ, but I wish man... I wish.  
  
~*~  
  
"Remember when Cell attacked us?" Said Villager #2 [2] while Lime nodded "I got the same feeling again. The world is in great danger once more."  
  
Gohan heard this also. He was just about to fly back home when he heard the announcement from the guy in front of Lime.  
  
Gohan's eyes become bigger than saucers. He walked to Lime, curious but in the same time also scared about this new threat.  
  
*A new threat!!!!!! Ah just great.* Gohan thought sarcastically.  
  
Suddenly Lime gave a friendly push to the man in front of her while she said; "Sweet dreams old men. Gohan, this man is just joking! He always does that when I bring a friend with me."  
  
"Oh, I thought it was for real." Gohan answered while scratching his head sheepish (((A.N.; Goku style..... LOL)))))).  
  
"It's okay Gohan. But if there's a real monster then you're gonna save me right?" And then Lime linked her arms into Gohan's.  
  
Gohan's face turned out red and he nodded slowly.  
  
"Now Gohan, didn't you say you needed to be home in 10 minutes?" Lime asked.  
  
"DAM, I do!!!!" And with that Gohan sped off home, hoping his mother wouldn't kill him for being late   
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Gohan was late again. He had 5 minute before school began and he was still in his pyjama's.  
  
With super speed he was able to dress himself in 5 seconds, but would still be late for school.  
  
*Why do I always oversleep me!!!* Gohan thought and ate his breakfast in 1 minute. Then he changed into his 'cool' outfit and blasted off, hoping he would be in time.  
  
Luck wasn't at his side that day.  
  
He was flying over the city when suddenly a running person caught his attention. It was a bank robber, who had just stole money. He was just about to land when he saw Videl running in the man's direction.  
  
*Well, since I'm already late. I might as well watch this. But if Videl needs help, I help her.* He thought while watching the 2 running people.  
  
~Videl's POV~  
  
Videl was heading for school when she spotted a bench-robbery. She immediately ran after the man when he came outside.  
  
*Dam, he sure is a speedy one.* Videl thought when she increased her speed.  
  
Now she was able to grab the man so he couldn't escape. He first kicked her, but when he found out Videl didn't have a scratch, he gave up.  
  
At least, that was what Videl thought.  
  
When she released him to call the cops, he grabbed his gun from out his coat and fired it at Videl.  
  
Videl heard the gun fire but wasn't fast enough to dodge it. She just held her hands in front of her as a guard and closed her eyes. ... ... ... ... The bullet never hit Videl.  
  
As soon Gohan saw the man fire his gun, he headed for Videl. Luckily he never slacked of training, so he was just a fast as in the old days.  
  
He grabbed the bullet that was just about to kill Videl. He squeezed the bullet so it broke in a million pieces, known as powder. Then, with one simple energy-blast the man was gone.  
  
When Videl looked up so she could she the Great Saya-Man in front of her. Then she spotted the man, dead at the ground.  
  
Something snapped inside of her.... the Great Saya-Man actually KILLED the man.  
  
"How could you!!!!!" Videl yelled at him, causing Gohan to spin around. Luckily for Gohan he had on a new helmet, so she couldn't see him blush furious.  
  
"I... ummm..... killed him?" He stuttered.  
  
"YES I SAW THAT!!!! But WHY did you kill him! He wasn't much of a challenge to you." Videl kept on screaming.  
  
Gohan gulped but suddenly he flew up.  
  
"Without me you would be dead right now. See you later Miss Videl and please remove that body." Then Gohan blasted off, hoping his teacher wouldn't be THAT mad at him for missing almost entire morning.  
  
~Lime's POV~  
  
Lime was listening the teacher's talking when suddenly Gohan loudly opened the door and sprinted inside.  
  
"Well, Thank you Mister Gohan for joining the last 15 minutes." The teacher said and notes his name on the list.  
  
Gohan sat down and watch the lesson, wasn't it that Lime poked his back (((((A.N.; She sits next to him, and pokes his left-side))))))  
  
"Where were you all morning?" Lime asked Gohan.  
  
"Emmm.... got a little carried away in a bench-robbery." Gohan answered.  
  
"OK, you didn't miss that much here." Lime said again.  
  
Gohan smiled but paid attention again.  
  
*Gohan is SO cute when he smiles.... now only take care of Ereeza and Videl and then Gohan WILL be mine.* Lime thought.  
  
Suddenly the doors flew open and Videl ran in.  
  
"Miss Satan. What do you and Gohan have with always coming late!" The teacher said angrily, cuz his lesson was interrupted second time this day.  
  
*Gohan was late AGAIN..... hmmm, something smells fishy around here.* Videl thought and she sat down.  
  
When the lessons ended everybody walked outside, welcoming their free afternoon.  
  
When Gohan was walking to an empty street so he could change his outfit, he suddenly spotted Lime walking to him.  
  
He turned around and said; "HY Lime!"  
  
Lime smiled and linked her arms in Gohan's again.  
  
"Heey Gohan, can you visit my gramps today or have you got grounded from yesterday?" Lime asked.  
  
"Na, my mom was happy I got another friend, and she was even more happier it was a girl." He answered.  
  
Lime laughed at this.  
  
~Videl's POV~  
  
Videl was walking home when she spotted Gohan and Lime. Suddenly she saw Lime's arm linked at Gohan's.  
  
It was like something twitched inside her.  
  
She ran to them with a angry face and stopped in front of the 2 teenagers.  
  
"What's wrong Vi?" Lime said and stepped closer to Gohan, a worried expression at her face.  
  
That was the final drop for Videl.  
  
She raised one hand and rudely slaps Lime's face........  
  
~*~  
  
Well, that's it!!!  
  
I hope ya all liked it. And PLEASE don't sew me for da part that Gohan killed the men... I think of an excuse next chap!!!  
  
Now the question for YOU; Who will get Gohan? Lime or Videl.  
  
Please vote only ones, cuz your vote will only counts 1 time!!!  
  
@_@ 


	4. Chapter 4

Lime Vs Videl  
  
Created by Miss Videl, Continued by Amy  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer; Yup, same as Miss Videl. I don't own DBZ, but I wish man... I wish.  
  
~*~  
  
~Gohan's POV~  
  
She raised one hand and rudely slapped Lime's face........  
  
Gohan looked at the angry Videl in front of him in a shock.  
  
*What's UP with Videl!!!!! Not only she hated it when I killed the man who was about to kill her, but ALSO she SLAPS Lime!!!* Gohan thought angrily.  
  
Suddenly he saw a few tears appear in Lime's eyes. He didn't know what to do, so he just yelled at Videl, who was obviously shocked of what she had done.  
  
"VIDEL!! What's up with you! You just SLAPPED Lime!!! Could you possibly do anything WORSE to Lime! She's new here and you just go and slap her!!!!" He yelled at Videl.  
  
Videl didn't know what to answer, but suddenly she turned around and walked away without saying at the 2.  
  
Lime stopped crying as soon Videl walked away.  
  
"Thank you Gohan," She said sweetly at him, "You're a real friend!"  
  
Gohan felt he was blushing, but ignored it.  
  
"Anyway, before we were rudely interrupted by SOMEONE I asked you if you could visit my grandpa today.... so, can you come?" Lime asked Gohan.  
  
"Yeah sure! C'mmon or we have no time left!" Gohan cheered, and gently grabbed Lime because she didn't know how to fly.  
  
When Gohan flew up Lime hugged him a bit tighter, causing Gohan to become redder than a red-painted tomato.  
  
*Just a bit longer, and then you're all mine!* Lime thought evilly, hugging Gohan one more time.  
  
~Videl's POV~  
  
When Videl finally arrived home, she was nearly crying. And the worst part was she didn't know for what.  
  
*Since I met Lime my life is a hell! I hate her, and I hate it when she looks so close to Gohan!* She thought sad.  
  
Videl headed upstairs, ignoring the fact her dad yelled at her he needed her help. She couldn't care if she missed another TV-recording, because she already hated the fact her dad beat Cell.  
  
When she opened the door to her room, she closed it and fell on her bed, thinking why she felt so bad.  
  
*Why can't I stop thinking of the moment Lime linked her arms into Gohan's!! I hate Lime, I hate Gohan....... No, I dislike Gohan, I don't hate him... at least, not anymore.* She thought.  
  
Suddenly her phone-watch. Videl didn't feel like fighting crime now, she let it ring.  
  
*I can't fight crime in my state. I feel SO bad, maybe I'm just becoming sick. And there's always that stupid Great Saya-Man!!! I totally hate that guy... probably because I don't even know who he is. All I know the guy is really strong and he can fly.... O and don't forget he's also the gold fighter!* Videl thought.  
  
Suddenly she saw a map lying at her desk. She walked to the desk and looked at the map. Then she knew what is was; the class-photo which she got a week ago.  
  
*That time was great,* Videl thought, while she opened the map and looked at the photo, *Then there was NO Lime!!! Why did that great time never lasted longer than a week?!*  
  
Then Videl noticed Gohan at the photo. Since there were only 20 kids in their class, you could easily see everyone.  
  
*Geez, Gohan looks kinda cute at the photo.... never noticed before..... WAIT A MINUTE!!! Gohan doesn't look cute! Gohan isn't cute! Gohan and cute don't mix!!!* Videl thought angrily.  
  
She threw away the photo to the other side of her desk and sat down at her bed again. But she found herself staring at the photo, in special Gohan, a minute later.  
  
*Gosh, he really looks cute if he smiles!...... NO, I can't think like this! Gohan's a geek, he's a nerd, he's a dork... but he's NOT cute!!!!!!* She screamed to herself in her thoughts.  
  
After a minute arguing with herself she gave in.  
  
*Ok, Gohan may look cute, but he's still a stupid dork!*  
  
When her dad called Videl for dinner, she stood up, but she didn't destroyed the photo, like all other years.... she had her reasons.  
  
That night, when Videl finally got to sleep, you could see a little cut-out photo of a certain person with black hair and black eyes smiling at the camera, hang up above her bed, so you could easily see who it was...  
  
~*~  
  
I hope you figured out who that was..... else you're not a g/v or g/l fan!!!!!  
  
And I know this chap wasn't very long but I wanted to quit it right here  
  
But now; VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please vote only ones, cuz your vote will only counts 1 time!!!  
  
As for now::: Videl is the most chosen person.... but you never know what's gonna happen next!!!!! ^_~  
  
@_@ 


End file.
